UTOPIA
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: In this Four Part story the Ninth Doctor and Rose explore the town of Utopia. Soon The Doctor begins to wonder what the towns people are hiding and who is killing them off one by one. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Doctor Who.

UTOPIA

Rose ran as fast as she could with the Doctor by her side and an entire army behind them. She knew that she would be safe once the TARDIS doors closed behind her. They reached the doors and Rose began tugging at them to open. When nothing happened she looked towards to the Doctor for help.

"Oh yeah now I know I put that key somewhere." The Doctor said with a smile as he began checking his pockets.

Rose impatiently looked at him and back at the giant horde of knights that were approaching them. While she was distracted the Doctor had already unlocked the doors and entered the ship. Rose quickly slipped in behind him and slammed the doors closed.

"Now what was that then?" Rose yelled.

"Sorry, what was what?" The Doctor questioned.

"You sure took your time back there with the key."

"Well I didn't see you getting out yours."

"I'm sorry did you fail to see the King's army behind us wanting us dead?" The Doctor chuckled at her comment.

"I had fun, didn't you?"

"Are you kidding me? I almost got my head lopped off back there and you had fun?"

"We saved Henry the Eight from aliens trying to implant their spawn in him and instead of thanking us; he puts us up on the chopping block. I don't care what you say still fun."

"So what jolly good time are we off to next?"

"I could show you the volcanoes of Dulkis or the Tritus nebula. Your choice, Rose."

"Can't we go someplace where people won't try and kill us? How about London the near future?"

"You've got it!" The Doctor said flipping a number of switches.

The familiar sound of the TARDIS starting rang in Rose's ears.

"Nothing but a smooth ride ahead now." The Doctor said but soon after the TARDIS began to shake around them.

The Doctor was immediately at the controls trying to find out what was going wrong.

"What happened?" Rose yelled as she fell to the floor.

"Another ship entered the time vortex, they're sending out a distress call."

"Is that bad?"

"Very, if I can't stabilize the shift they caused, we'll both be crushed." The Doctor struggled with the controls until he looked back up at Rose.

"Hang on." He said as the TARDIS crashed.

The Doctor pushed himself to his feet and rushed to Rose's side

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah what happened?"

"I couldn't stabilize the shift Rose. We fell through the vortex, we fell through time." The Doctor helped Rose to her feet.

"Now what are we waiting for lets go outside."

The Doctor began rummaging through a pile of devices in a compartment under the floor. He pulled one out with a smiling in satisfaction. Rose had already gone outside and the Doctor quickly followed.

They found that the TARDIS had landed in between two buildings. The alleyway they stepped out into was remarkably clean. As the Doctor fiddled with his device, Rose walked across the street to a park. Multiple couples were scattered along the grass having picnics. Just then Rose spotted a boy on a tricycle coming towards her. She quickly darted out of the way as he raced down the sidewalk.

"Hey watch it!" Rose yelled.

"Friendly here, aren't they?" The Doctor commented.

"It's beautiful here Doctor. Where are we?"

"Possibly London, in that general area."

"You don't know?"

"We fell through time Rose we could be anywhere."

"What about the other ship you were talking about?"

"They were following us; they probably got pulled down in our direction."

"So where are they at now? I mean it doesn't look like anyone is making a fuss about a great big ship falling from the sky." Rose said as a woman passed by having heard what she had said. The Doctor then turned to the woman.

"We're from out of town." The Doctor said annoyed.

"Our friends haven't arrived yet. They were behind us. They could be an hour, a week, even months away."

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait. It's all we can do. Besides we haven't gotten into any trouble yet." The Doctor said as a policeman approached them.

"Excuse me sir is that your vehicle there?"

"Yes what's the problem?"

"I hope you have a permit for it."

"A permit? No I don't have one." The Doctor admitted as Rose softly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh, a permit. I thought you said Kermit. Kermit the frog, lovely fellow, he was green." The Doctor held a wide grin on his face.

"Do you have one or not?" The policeman was annoyed.

"Sure do, right here." The Doctor held out his physic paper as Policeman Burke looked it over.

"Everything seems to be in order here. Your permit and I.D. are valid. Now miss I need to be seeing your identification now."

"Right, will this do?" Rose said handing Burke her driver's license.

"What's this? Plastic? Nobody uses plastic anymore."

"It's all I have." Rose laughed nervously.

"Wait a minute. Is this a student thing? Trust me Luv its not wroth it if you're going to go breaking the law."

"You're right; students put me up to it." Rose said thinking on her feet.

"You kids nowadays. When I was your age we use to stay inside and watch the telly all day. Now all you want to do is go outside and have picnics n' such. Makes me sick what it does. Well miss I'll let you off with a warning this time. Just remember what I said now." The Policeman said as he began to walk off.

"Excuse me since we're such good friends now can you tell me what year it is?" The Doctor ran up to Burke to ask.

"Year? Why everyone knows what year it is, it's 2068." Burke said storming off.

"Well at least now we know what year it is. Doctor?" Rose realized the Doctor was no longer beside her.

The Doctor was now standing in the middle of the street taking in his surroundings.

"Tell me again what year it is?" The Doctor asked Rose as she caught up with him.

"He just told you, 2068."

"FANTASTIC!" The Doctor yelled.

"It's 2068 Rose, two years after the Third World War. All of humanity unites for 40 years of peace." The Doctor sounded ecstatic.

"You're glowing!" Rose commented looking at the Doctor.

"I know, I am!" The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Look at them all, can't you see it?"

"What they're just people."

"It's time Rose; it's slipping through their fingers. Every second of everyday. They're so resilient, so determined to find their place in time."

"You've just been waiting to say that haven't you?"

"Came up with it centuries ago, fits nicely for this time don't you think?" The Doctor said as Rose smiled back at him.

Policeman Burke walked down Main Street continuing his rounds. He made sure that he was alone then pushed a button on his watch. A screen flipped up and on it was a shadowy figure.

"We have a problem." He said into his watch.

"What is it?" An unidentifiable voice said.

"We have visitors."

"That's impossible. How did they get in?"

"They had some kind of ship I don't now how they got in with it though."

"You'll have to keep an eye on them unless you want to be the one to tell Torchwood we have failed. The project is near completion they must not interfere."

Burke disengaged his watch and continued on his route. He passed an alleyway when he noticed a noise. A loud roar rang through his ears. He moved closer and drew his gun.

"Who's there?" Burke yelled firing a shot in the air.

Suddenly an invisible force pushed him down to the ground. Sharp claws dug into his skin and he was unable to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and The Doctor made their way down the sidewalk. They now had entered a neighborhood where the houses were all side by side.

"This is how it ends, all the wars and fighting?"

"Oh trust me Rose, this isn't the end. Humanity still has a long way to go. But it's the start of something." The Doctor informed his companion.

"What's that in your hand?" Rose asked.

"It's an alien life form detector. When are friends arrive I want to know." The Doctor confirmed.

"I bet you do." Rose smiled.

"Do you notice anything strange about this neighborhood?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"No, why?"

"There are cameras on all the houses, every building and every street. Someone wants to know everything that happens here."

"I don't care what you say Doctor this place is almost paradise."

"I like to think of it as Utopia." A voice from behind them said.

"Who are you then?" The Doctor was curious.

"Elizabeth Winters, I'm in charge here. May I ask the same question?"

"I'm the Doctor this is Rose, we're just passing through."

"I'm afraid no one just passes through Utopia. You don't belong here Doctor."

"I don't belong anywhere really so tend to agree." The Doctor hoped to ease the tension.

"What are you going to do with us?" Rose asked.

"What I do with all trespassers." Winters nodded to the man beside her. He approached Rose then reached into his pocket.

"Doctor." Rose was beginning to get a little scared.

"Now hold on." The Doctor said about to stop the man.

Winters assistant pulled out two rectangular shaped cards and handed one to Rose.

"These are your Ident cards which are to remain in your possession at all times. They are made of a titanium alloy which means they can not be copied or destroyed. Here is a list of all the jobs available here and the benefits they offer. We also have a house available for you and your wife, sir."

"Oh he's not my…." Rose tried to correct the man.

"Thank you I'm sure "me and the misses" will be very happy here." The Doctor interrupted Rose.

"Here we are now, your new home." Elizabeth Winters said as her watch began to beep. She pressed a button and a screen popped up.

"What is it?"

"It's Burke Ma'am. He's been murdered. We discovered the body in an alley about ten minutes from your position."

"I'm on my way." Winters turned back to her two guests.

"If you'll excuse me." Winters said as she began to walk away with her assistant in tow.

"The misses?" Rose glared at the Doctor.

"I had to make them think that. Stay here." The Doctor commanded as he began to walk off in Winters direction. Rose was already at the door of their new house.

"Where are you off too? Aren't you going to carry me over the threshold?" Rose laughed.

"I'm going to investigate the murder scene. Something is going on in this town and I'm going to find out what." The Doctor replied.

"Well while you're doing that I'm going to investigate our new house." Rose said as she entered the house.

The Doctor caught up with Ms. Winters and began walking beside her. It was then that he noticed a curved dish in the sky.

"What can I do for you Doctor?"

"What is that dish up in the sky?

"It's our Communications center. There you can contact anywhere on the globe and into space.

"Now Doctor I'm sure you didn't just want to ask me about that."

"Policemen Burke was killed; I may be able to help you find out why."

"Honestly Doctor I don't see how you can help."

"Let's just say I'm use to these situations."

Rose was just getting settled down in the living room when she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it and saw an old woman standing there.

"Hello I'm Katherine Winters. I live across the street, I saw my daughter getting you settled here. I just wanted to say: Welcome to the neighborhood." The grey haired woman said showing Rose the pitcher of tea in her hands.

"Oh thank you. I'm Rose; would you like to come in?" Rose offered.

Ms. Winters made her way passed Rose and into the kitchen. Rose waited in the living room while Katherine poured two glasses of tea.

"You know my grandsons were about your age before the war." Winters handed Rose a glass and then began tearing up.

"They both were killed in the line of duty."

"I'm sorry." Rose said as she set her glass down on the table.

She put her hand on her back trying to comfort her.

"I've always hated war, what it does; soon I hope we will be able to avoid it all together."

"You will, Earth will, I mean."

"Thank you for humoring me, my dear. I'm sorry for going on like this."

"No it's fine. I understand." Rose sat back down accidentally knocking her tea over.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Rose said trying to clean up the mess.

"It's ok dear; I'll get you another glass." Katherine said as she entered the kitchen.

Rose waited in the living room when she suddenly heard glass shatter. Rose ran to the kitchen but Katherine was nowhere to be found.

"Katherine?" Rose yelled.

Rose got no response from Katherine instead a masked person appeared in the hallway. The masked assailant held a knife that Rose knew was meant for her.

The Doctor and Ms. Winters arrived at the murder scene which was surrounded by her staff. They were trying to keep the scene clear while waiting for Elizabeth.

"What happened?" Winters yelled.

"Looks like an animal attack. He was ripped apart." A member of her staff responded.

"That's impossible we don't have any animals here." Winters was baffled.

"I don't think this was done by an animal." The Doctor looked down at the body.

Looking at Ms. Winters the Doctor realized what had happened.

"A space ship crashed in this town didn't it?"

"How do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter now, were their any survivors?" The Doctor asked.

"No they were all dead when we found them." Winters Explained.

The Doctor looked down at the life form detector it was now blinking erratically.

"Are you sure about that?" The Doctor asked as a violent alien scream echoed through his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was terrified to think that this would be her last adventure with the Doctor as the anonymous figure in front of her lifted the knife up above its head. Her attacker threw the weapon straight towards Rose's head. Rose fell to the floor just in time to see the knife insert itself in the wall above her. She got to her feet and ran out the front door as fast as she could. Her assailant was right behind with the knife now back in hand. Rose ran down the sidewalk and out of the neighborhood. Now back in the park she journeyed towards the couples still having picnics. Yelling at them for help seemed to have no effect. Finally reaching one of the couples she tried to tap the man on his shoulder but her hand went right through him. Looking back Rose saw her enemy stepping into the grass of the park.

The invisible alien knocked Elizabeth Winters to the ground as she screamed in shock. The Doctor ran over to her and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pressed the switch down as a blue light illuminated from the device. A screamed echoed through the alleyway as Ms. Winters could feel a weight leave her chest. The Doctor watched as the alien began to fluctuate into view.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked still holding the screwdriver in its direction.

The alien suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of them. It then made another loud scream.

"Why did you kill this man?" The Doctor asked again.

The exact same scream came from the alien.

"Doctor, what's it saying?" Winters asked.

"You mean what is he saying? He keeps asking why?"

"Why, what?" Winters wondered.

Just then the power in his sonic screwdriver fluctuated causing the light to dim. The alien soon disappeared again.

"You said there were no survivors from the crash. How tall were the bodies you found?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"How tall?"

"About six feet." Winters walked over to the Doctor.

"Doctor what did he mean when he asked why?"

"Don't you see? The bodies in the crash were his parents. He's a scare child with no one to go to and he blames everyone in this town for his parent's death." The Doctor tried to convince Winters.

"Doctor!" Rose said running up to him.

"I told you to stay at the house its not safe out here."

"Someone just tried to kill me. I tried to get help but all the people in the park weren't real."

"What do you mean not real?" The Doctor was concerned.

"My hands went right through them."

"Their holograms they have to be."

"Whoever tried to kill me was following right behind."

"There is no violence here, not in this town."

"This is no town."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"The cameras on all the buildings, the holograms in the park, someone trying to kill you it all adds up. They've gone to a lot of trouble to make this place look like the picture perfect town, but its not, is it?" The Doctor said turning his attention to Elizabeth

"I don't know what you are talking about Doctor."

"So what do you do here Winters, train operatives, makes weapons? A fully developed nerve of the government disguised as a regular town. I bet it fools those spy satellites."

Winters was left speechless when one of her staff approached her.

"Ma'am there's been about murder. It was at the Global Communications Center."

"We have to stop him before he sends out a message." The Doctor said as he grabbed Rose's arm and ran.

The Doctor, Rose and Winters reached the Communications Center but it was too late; the guards outside the front door were dead. They moved inside to see that the facility was still very much operational. Crewmen were sitting at their stations at work.

"Lockdown all incoming and outgoing calls!" Winters commanded.

"I can't Ma'am someone is overriding my commands. They sent out a message."

"To where?" The Doctor asked.

"Somewhere in deep space."

"We're too late, their coming." The Doctor warned.

"What's coming?" Rose asked.

"War."


	4. Chapter 4

"War?" But Doctor can't these aliens be negotiated with?" Elizabeth Winters asked.

"Possibly, it all comes down to how you handle their arrival."

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm skilled in matters of diplomacy." Winters stated.

"I'm sure you used that diplomacy back when the ship crashed."

"What do you mean?" Winters asked.

"Something has been confusing me about the crash. When the ship entered your atmosphere it sent out a distress call. What I don't understand is why you didn't help them. Surely in this time you have the technological means to stop a ship from crashing." The Doctor berated.

"We do but we were ordered not to help them. Instead we…" Elizabeth Winters softly said.

"You fired at them didn't you?" The Doctor realized.

"It was not my choice we were ordered too." Winters said.

"By who?" Rose asked.

"They were ordered by me." Katherine Winters said walking into the Communications Control room.

"Katherine I thought you were dead. I was afraid the person that tried to kill me had murdered you." Rose was relieved to see her.

"I'm touched by your concern, you little twit. I was the one that tried to kill you. No one will interfere with the project. Thankfully the alien pest has given me the perfect test that will decide the fate of this town." Katherine yelled.

"This project it's a weapon." The Doctor understood.

"How perceptive of you, I don't believe we have been formally introduced. I'm Katherine Winters. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and since now there aren't any secrets between us I'm going to offer you help."

"How can you possibly help me Doctor?" Katherine laughed at the thought.

"I can help by saving all your lives!" The Doctor yelled.

"Guards take these two to a holding cell."

"Mother, don't do this if what he says is true…" Elizabeth tried to say.

"I have military jurisdiction over you. I will not be overruled by my own daughter. Guards keep her under guard until the test is over. They'll be no one to stop me now."

The Doctor and Rose were led into a dark grey cell where the door was slammed behind them. Rose leaned back up against the wall and slid to the ground. Meanwhile the Doctor was trying to unlock the door with his sonic screwdriver. The light glowed brightly at first but then quickly faded. He put the device away in his pocket and pushed on the door but nothing happened. Suddenly behind him he heard a loud laugh come from Rose.

"I'm sorry is my complete lack of usefulness amusing to you?" The Doctor said referring to his now powerless sonic screwdriver.

"I almost got killed by a granny!" Rose continued to laugh as the Doctor smiled and came to sit beside her.

"You stupid apes, all you want is power and stop at nothing to get it. Honestly, I don't know how the human race has come this far." The Doctor said looking over at Rose who was looking straight down.

"Yes I do. Rose, its people like you. People that stand up and fight for what they believe in, that's how your race has survived, people like you." He said as Rose looked up at him with a wide grin on his face.

"Good to hear it. Now do you have a plan on how we're going to get out of here?"

"Not a clue. My sonic screwdriver is dead, looks like we're stuck here for the moment." The Doctor said as the once dark holding cell was now filled with a bright light.

Suddenly the door flung open and the alien appeared in front of them. He started to approach them. The alien had large black eyes which were a total contrast to the rest of his body that shined a brilliant white. Squinting Rose began to back away.

"No Rose it's ok. If he wanted us dead we would be dead already."

"I mean you no harm; I only wish to return home." The alien said.

"I'm the Doctor I may be able to help you do that."

"I am Jora-tosic of the Altorian-Miconi sector."

"I'm Rose it's nice to meet you." Rose hesitantly said.

"You're an Altorian." The Doctor stated.

"You've heard of them Doctor?" Rose asked.

"We fought them in the first great war, the Time Lords did."

"You are a Time Lord and yet you will help me, your sworn enemy?"

"The war's long over." The Doctor said with a cold look on his face.

Then an alarm began to blare throughout the Communications Base.

"Ma'am we're detecting three ships establishing orbit around the planet. We're receiving a message."

"Put it through." Katherine Winters ordered.

"I am Kal-tih of the Altorian-Miconi sector you will return the Altorian you are holding prisoner." The Altorian commander said.

"He has murder three of our citizens. These are crimes on our planet which are punishable by death." Katherine yelled.

"If you return him he will be punished according to our laws, you have thirty of your earth minutes to decide." The Altorian commander said as the screen Winters was looking at went blank.

"Ma'am, what should we do?"

"Charge the weapon; we're going to end this."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Doctor said entering the Command center with Rose behind him.

"Guards!" Winters shouted but no one responded.

"I'm afraid all your guards have been incapacitated. We made a new friend." The Doctor said as Jora-tosic appeared beside him.

"You're too late Doctor the weapon is already charged to fire." Winters then looked upwards.

"It's the communications dish, you've converted it into one giant weapon and you're going to use it on those warships."

"You are most perceptive Doctor, when this is all over Torchwood would be lucky to have you even if you are their prisoner. Prepare to fire." Winters said.

"You have no idea what you are doing." The Doctor shouted.

"I'm stopping a war." Winters shouted.

"I've seen war, this is no war. If you fire on those ships you will bring down devastation to this little world, and when the smoke rises there will be nothing left. All of humanity destroyed by one little person." The Doctor said in a clear commanding voice.

"You don't think I know what war is. I've seen what comes in its wake. My grandsons were killed in the war. I won't let someone else's sons die; I have to stop it before it starts."

"You're mad with grief, this won't bring them back, it will just cause more hurt for everyone." The Doctor said.

"He's right Mother, this solves nothing. They were my boys and I would do anything to get them back but it's not possible. I can help you get through what you are feeling." Elizabeth Winters who was now released said to her Mother.

"No, Fire at will." Katherine Winters yelled.

"Yes Ma'am firing at will." One of her staff said as he fired the weapon.

The Doctor watched as a great mass of energy formed in the middle of the dish. Then suddenly it shot outwards in a line straight towards the warships.

"Doctor, do something." Rose urged.

"Rose, wait." The Doctor said.

"Ma'am the weapon had no effect. It's like their shield absorbed all the energy."

"That's impossible, prepare to fire again at maximum power."

"We're getting another message." He raised the message to the screen.

"You have provoked a war between our two species. If you surrender now we will keep you humans alive as slaves, if not you will all be destroyed." The Altorian commander yelled.

"A bit testy aren't you?" The Doctor joked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm this planets protector, maybe you have heard of me, The Doctor?"

"A Time Lord? The Doctor!" The Commander said with an amount of anger in his voice.

"Here's what is going to happen. You are going to pick up my friend here then leave this planet and never return."

"We were provoked, vengeance is entitled."

"By the rites established at the Battle of Kitmantara, I am ordering you to stand down."

"Very well, Doctor, we shall meet again. Trust me when I say I am looking forward to that day." The Altorian commander shouted.

"Ma'am the warships they're heading back out into space."

"They'll be back to destroy us I just know it!" Katherine Winters shouted.

"Fire again!" She commanded.

"Delay that order." Elizabeth Winters yelled.

"I'm now in command."

"What you can't overrule me." Katherine was baffled.

"Yes, I can. I told Torchwood how you almost plunged the world into another war. They thought it was best if you went into retirement and I took your place."

"Retirement? No I can't go into retirement."

"Don't worry mother, Torchwood has set up a nice room for you at their facility." Elizabeth Winters said escorting her mother out.

"Thank you Doctor, I don't know want to think of what would have happened if you weren't here." Elizabeth said.

"Glad to help, I hope I can trust that you will run things around here a little better then your mother."

"You don't have to worry about that now. Come along Mother, retirement awaits."

The Doctor and Rose stepped outside just in time to see Jora-tosic embraced in a brilliant white light. Then he was gone. Walking back to the Tardis, Rose was curious about something.

"Doctor, that Altorian commander acted like he knew you." Rose said.

"We fought each other along time ago, I won. I guess his knickers are still in a twist about that one." The Doctor and Rose shared a smile staring at each other as they entered the Tardis off to another adventure.

The End.


End file.
